If He Be Worthy
by ThatsALittleWeird
Summary: Mjolnir finds its way to young Izuku. Just a one-shot


**If He Be Worthy**

**I don't own anything except the idea. Don't take my shit or my money.**

**AN: Just an idea I've had.**

In a brief universe, which only exists because of the absence of one of the fundamental forces of the original universe, the infinity stones, something of incalculable odd occurs.

A madman used these stones to eradicate half of all life in the universe, in response, a team of Superheroes work out a plan to travel through time and collect the stones that the madman destroyed after his plan had come to fruition.

By taking the stones from the past, however, it created these alternate timelines. Where events snowball wildly out of prediction. The heroes correct the damage, but in the frame of time that they spent enacting their plan, actions and changes were already taking place in these new branch timelines.

At the end of its brief existence, the timeline continues as it would normally. With a father currently punishing his son, the mighty Thor, for treasonous acts against his kingdom, and possibly bringing war to his front door.

"-I Odin Allfather! Cast you out!" With a flick of his magic, he uses his sons weapon to send him into the bifrost. An interplanetary mode of transportation created and used by Asgard and her people.

A surprised son, Loki, stares in shock before making his way over to the still opened bifrost. Bringing his sons weapon, the legendary hammer Mjonir, up to his face and begins the whispering of the enchantment that will hopefully motivate his son to correct his path.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." With not a moment of hesitation, Odin launches the hammer through the Bifrost near the location that his son should land.

Odin stops and stares at the Bifrost, still whirring, before reaching over and retching his spear from the activator.

Tapping his spear on the floor deeply, he began to walk back towards his palace. Stopping at the exit, he takes one slow glance at the powered down machine, his face seeming to age for just a moment before snapping back to the stern visage of the King, and continues making his way forward.

Completely leaving his second son behind with not even a look.

As the hammer makes its way through space to complete its journey, something changes.

The heroes who split the timeline were going back and correcting it. Completely erasing the new branches that were only now spreading. The universe around the hammer is dimming out. Stars are vanishing. Whole galaxies evaporating.

All ceases to exist as time is re-corrected...all except Mjolnir.

The pure concentration of the Dark Magic that the Bifrost generates, wrapped around the super compressed metal of a dense star that's been enchanted so deeply and thoroughly with magic, that it's able to punch through the weakened walls of the fading universe and moving beyond.

Now a relic of a nonexistent universe, it moves forward and continues on to its mission.

'_If he be worthy..._'

Moving through the never ending void between universes, it passes by many _many_ different and exotic realities. Sometimes up means down. Waters are green and grasses are blue. Darkness radiates instead of light.

Beings of unimaginable power watch as the mortal weapon zooms by before turning away and giving it no mind. Too busy with their own infinite lives to bother.

Lifetimes go by as Mjonir passes by universe after universe with none drawing the hammer near. By this time, the Dark Magic produced by the Bifrost has been soaked and imbued within the hammer, adding to its already massive capability. All the while Mjolnir continues, never stopping until It detects someone truly worthy to wield it.

Fully prepared to drift into oblivion, Mjolnir feels a pulse. Stopping dead in its tracks, the hammer tilts toward the source of the pulse and waits until it feels another. Compared to the centuries of waiting, the couple of minutes that go by before the next pulse is the equivalent of a blink.

Sensing the end of its journey, Mjolnoir rockets toward the location where it senses the being who is worthy using the Dark Magic that it now generates. Due to the distance of the trip, as well as having to bust through a universal lining, the timing might be off...

"Woaahhhh! That's so cool kacchan!" A little boy named Izuku Midoriya with seaweed green hair shouts to another boy. He's small, got big green eyes only equal to his heart, and small freckles dotting his upper cheeks. He's currently outside in a playground with his best friend, Katsuki Bakugo, but he just calls him kacchan.

"Of course it is! I'm awesome!" Katsuki shouts with equal enthusiasm. Katsuki is a boy around the same age as Izuku, has ashy blonde spikey hair, and red eyes.

They are currently outside on their school playground. Earlier this day, Katsuki had awakened his quirk. In this particular universe, quirks are the genetic superpowers that develop in a person from birth to generally around 4 years old. Katsuki is showing off his newly developed quirk to all the other kids who weren't in their class earlier. And just like earlier, they all love it.

"Whooooa!"

"So cool!"

"I can't wait for my quirk!"

Katsuki is just standing in the middle of the crowd of admiring peers, basking in their attention. He lets out another crackling pop from his hands, drawing in more gasps and awws from the surrounding children. He takes a moment to turn to his best friend for some encouragement.

"Don't worry Izu! I'm sure your quirk will be cool! Probably not as cool as mine though!" He lets out a toothy grin along with another pop from his palms.

"Yeah, I know I wi-" Izuku's response is interrupted by a thunderous lightning strike.

**BOOOOOM**

All the kids jump and flinch at the sound. Many immediately run into the school to hide, while a good number stay outside to see what's happening.

Izuku in particular feels a strange tingling sensation shudder down his spine. Along with a whisper that he could hear above the noise of the startled children.

"_Worthy…_"

"Huh?" Looking around only to find the remaining children who didn't run for safety. He misses the way the clouds darken at a frightening pace. Katsuki startles Izuku by grabbing his arm and trying to drag him inside.

"Izu c'mon! It's not safe, we need to go inside!"

"Kacchan did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Izu we need to go!"

**BOOOM**

**BOOOOOM**

**BOOOOOOOOM**

The thunder is quickly picking up pace and getting louder and closer.

But Izuku doesn't feel scared, something is telling him to not be afraid.

"_Worthy…_"

"KACCHAN THERE IT WAS AGAIN!" His sudden shouting startles Katsuki enough loosen his grip which Izuku takes advantage of to break free. Izuku, feeling no fear of the increasingly violent storm, runs back outside further into the playground. Katsuki quickly follows.

"IZU STOP! WE HAVE TO GO INSIDE!"

Izuku doesn't run far, he's in the middle of the playground, but now he's completely rooted in his spot. Katsuki quickly catches up, always being the more physically active of the 2, but finds that no matter how hard he pulls, Izuku refuses to move.

"C'MON IZU! WE NEED. TO. GO!" Putting all his weight into pulling, but to no avail. Izuku is completely fighting against him.

"_Worthy…_"

"KACCHAN IT'S TALKING! CAN'T YOU HEAR IT?!"

"WE. NEED. TO. G-GAH!" On his final pull, Katsuki grip slips and he flings himself backwards into an awkward tumble. Looking up from his position on the floor, he can see Izuku reaching up into the almost pure black sky. His eyes are glazed over and he's mumbling something inaudible over the near-constant lightning strikes.

Katsuki is about to continue his yelling before something grabs his attention. The angry clouds up above are swirling together, looking almost like the whirlpools they learned about last week. It looks frightening to his young mind.

"IZUUU!" It all happened in an instant. A blinding light barrels out of the center of the swirling clouds faster than lightning and completely consumes the boys best friend. The impact craters the ground and sends young Katsuki flying 10 feet back. After a mostly safe landing, only some scuffed knees and elbows, he turns to look for his friend only to see a beam of light where Izuku was standing. It's all the colors of the rainbow merged together while at the same time being separated.

"IZUUUU!" Making his way to his feet, only slightly stumbling, he runs over to the light to try and help his friend out. Only 2 feet away and the light seemingly vanishes all at once. The clouds dissipate and the lightning ceases. The suddenness of the light leaving startles him enough to completely stop.

With his view no longer impaired, he's able to see what happened to his friend. Only for his eyes to bulge out and his jaw drop.

Standing within the new crater is his nerdy best friend Izuku...except he doesn't look the same. His shirt and shorts are gone, but Izuku isn't naked or anything. His entire outfit has completely changed!

Black leather pants and boots on his lower half. In place of his usual shirt is a black leather vest with metal strapped to it, and 6 circles of metal sit perfectly symmetrical. 2 on the upper chest, 2 on the lower chest, and 2 on his lower stomach. His arms are covered in what looks like metal scales. And a cool red cape thats now swinging from his back. But it's what he's holding in his hand is what draws young Katsuki's attention immediately.

A hammer...but something about it looks special. It looks kinda like a mallet to the boy, and it looks massive in Izuku's hand as he holds it raised above his head, almost as if he caught it.

"Izu?" Child-like curiosity rears its head as Katsuki stares at his now cool looking friend. Izuku, who has been in a trance staring at the hammer, is snapped out of his daze. Almost immediately his face light up and childish excitement nearly oozes out his pores.

"KACCHAN! Kacchan look! It's my quirk!"

All the adventurous kids who stayed outside during the light show begin to crowd around in awe of the seemingly awakened quirk. Even some kids who went outside are now sticking their heads out of the windows and doorways to see what's happening.

In a world where abilities are common and natural, the damage and fear is quickly brushed off as a simple quirk-accident. Highly common and never punished, so it doesn't take long for the entire event to be brushed away and forgotten about in place of a child's quirk awakening.

A few agonizing hours later, we now find the 2 young boys waiting for their mothers to come get them. When the teachers called Izuku's mother to tell her about the boys quirk, she was ecstatic. And instead of picking her son early, she had him wait the whole school day so that they could have a party for both Katsuki and Izuku's quirk awakening day.

"Kacchan look!" The young blonde looks over to his friend to see him throw his hammer. He surprisingly notes that its thrown pretty far, almost 50 feet.

"Why did you throw it Izu?"

"Look!" Izuku raises his hand up, and to Katsuki's surprise, the hammer launches itself to izuku only to be caught perfectly in his grasp. Izuku quickly begins playing with his newly discovered function. Giggling to himself as he throws it and recalls it. Katsuki eventually can't help but get jealous, it's like watching your friend play with a new and cool toy.

"Hey Izu, let me try."

"Hm? Oh, sure Kacchan!" Izuku, being the sweetheart that he is, sees no problem with having his best friend play with his 'quirk'. Recalling it from a particular far throw, he catches it and holds it out head down to his friend. Katsuki excitedly reaches out and grabs the handle, and Izuku seeing that he's got a good grip lets go.

"GAH-"**BOOM!** As soon as he let go, the hammer seems to have become the heaviest object in the world. Immediately dragging the young boy, who was expecting it to be light because he saw his friend throw it around like nothing, straight to the ground. He had enough sense to let go before it completely touched the ground. And when it did, it slammed into the ground hard enough to leave a miniature crater.

"KACCHAN!" Running over to his friend to make sure he's okay. Katsuki quickly gets up to his feet and waves away Izuku's worrying, all the while eyeing the now embedded hammer.

"Izu, how can you pick it up so easy?!" After taking a moment to truly make sure he's okay, regardless of Katsuki's protest, he just shrugs and says:

"But its not heavy Kacchan...well not to me?" He finishes in an unsure question. Katsuki, taking this as a challenge, bends down to try again. Clasping both hands onto the handle, he pulls with all the might he can dredge up in his 4 year old body to no avail. Letting go, he gives the hammer an angry pout before crossing his arms and turning away.

"I didn't wanna pick it up anyways." He says with a sniff.

"It's okay Kacchan, it makes sense that you can't use my quirk like i can't use yours." Izuku lets out with a smile before casually reaching down and picking up the hammer with no effort. Katsuki watches out of the corner of his eyes as Izuku goes back to throwing the hammer and calling it back.

Both completely ignoring the crater the hammer made. Just another day in this quirk filled society…

**AN: I just felt like writing this. This is most likely a one-shot. It's just an idea ive had for a little while. I might write these once in a while, but most likely not often. Not sure I like how this one turned out.**

**Don't worry I'm still writing the gamer story.**

**Make sure to review, I want to know what I need to work on, because I know my writing is trash atm. Lmao**


End file.
